Hormone Driven Teenagers
by Kunoichi Uchiha Sakura
Summary: Every teen makes a stupid mistake, right? Well Roy Mustang made a big mistake. He fell in love with the girl next door, Riza Hawkeye. Royai
1. the Hawkeye's

Hormone Driven Teenagers

Ch. 1

Roy Mustang: age 17

Maes Hughes: age 17

Gracia Hawkeye: age 17

Sapphire Hawkeye: age 17

Elizabeth (Riza) Hawkeye: 16

Roy Mustang and his good friend Maes Hughes walked down the street. They had one day left before school started. "I think this year is going to be fun." Roy said. "What ever you say Roy." Maes said. "Alright, what do I have to do before we go back to school?" Roy asked.. "Lets see you have to brake up with Jamie and get Havoc a date." Maes said.

"Okay." Roy said with a smile. "Look their's Jamie." Maes said. "Jamie." Roy yelled. The girl turned around and smiled. To Roy this was the hardest part about having a girl. "Hi ya." she said when she got to him. "I'll see you at home." Maes said and walked off. He didn't want to be their when she started to scream.

"Uh...Jacky." Roy said. "It's Jamie." she said. "Jamie that's what I said, would you walk with me." Roy said as they walked into the park. They walked for a moment tell Roy found the right words. "Jasmine," Roy began. "It's Jamie." she said again. "Jamie I think we should brake up." Roy said.

"WHAT!" she yelled. Everyone in the park stopped doing what ever they where doing and looked at them. "I'm braking up with you." he said. She just walked away. _'That wasn't so_ _bad, at least I didn't get with anything'_ Roy thought. His last girlfriend when he broke up with her she kicked him in the nuts.

He sighed and sta down on a bench. He laid down hoping her could fall asleep. "Ow." Roy cried when something jumped on his stomach. He opened his eyes to see a black and white dog. "Hey there." Roy said. The dog barked and started to wag his tail. "Black Hayate." A young woman said as she walked up to Roy.

She looked great to Roy. She had long blonde hair, and beautiful brown eyes. She was wearing a white dress. "I'm sorry if my puppy bothered you." she said bowing. "Oh no it's okay." Roy said. "Riza." a young woman said running up to them, "you shouldn't run off like that." the lady said. She had short light brown hair and had stunning green eyes. She was wearing a light pink dress.

"I'm so sorry." Riza said bowing again. The woman sighed, "I hope my cousin didn't bother you to much." the lady said. "Not at all." Roy said. "Nice to meet you I'm Gracia Hawkeye and this is my cousin Riza Hawkeye." Gracia said. "Nice to meet you I'm Roy Mustang." Roy said. Roy picked up the puppy and placed him on the ground.

"Well it was nice meeting you ladies but I got to go." Roy said walking away. Roy smirked as he walked out of the park. Riza and Garcia walked out of the park and down the street. It was there first day here, they had just moved here from the big city of Central. Roy unlocked the gate to his house. It was more like a mansion then a house.

It had three flights and had an basement. Roy walked up the long drive way. The house was so nice, they had a garden and a maze. It also had many fountains in the garden. There was also a pool that was in the court yard. It was in many words it was beautiful. There where 3 houses like that. One was at the end of the town and the other two where built right next to each other.

Roy opened the door to the house and walked to the living room. Maes and his Roy's father where talking about something. "Hey. I'm home." Roy said taking a seat next to Maes. "Roy we'll are new neighbors are coming over for dinner tonight." Roy's father said. Roy's father's name was Jason. Roy sighed, "how did um Jamie take the news?" Maes asked. "Well this time I didn't get hit in the nuts." Roy said.

"So in other words she was pissed." Jason said. "Yeah, that's one way to put it." Roy said. "But about the family. There name is Hawkeye, the father's name is Justin. He has two daughters oldest is 17 her name is Sapphire Hawkeye and youngest is 16 name is Elizabeth Hawkeye, and he has a niece name is Gracia Hawkeye who is also 17." Jason said.

"Before you say it will behave." Roy said. "Good now go get ready, they'll be here is about 30 minutes." Jason said. Roy and Maes sighed. They slowly walked up the stairs. "I've meet two of them." Roy said. "Which ones?" Maes asked. "Elizabeth and Gracia." Roy said as they made it to there bedroom.

Maes' father was good friends with Roy's father. One day some one attacked the Hughes' house. Both Maes' mother and father where killed. Jason brought him in at the age of 8. Since then Maes and Roy have been like brother's. They had such a huge house that they could have there own room, but they wanted to have the same room.

After that happened Roy and Maes asked Jason to teach them how to defend them self. Maes learned about knifes. He had great aim and everything. It scared Roy how good he was. Roy on the other hand, liked guns and Alchemy. Everyone in the Mustang line at one time had joined the military. All of them had the name Flame Alchemist.

Roy laid down on his bed and tried to fall asleep. "Get your ass up." Maes said. Roy sighed and rolled off the bed. "What do you thing. Blue or Black tux." Maes said. "Wear the purple one." Roy said. "Blue it is." Maes said rolling his eyes. Roy sat on the bed and waited for Maes to come out of the bathroom. Maes walked out. "How do I look?" Maes asked. "I don't care just get me something to wear." Roy said. Roy never picked out what he was going to wear. He always got stuff that didn't match.

Maes pulled put a black tux, "go put this one." Meas said. Roy sighed and grabbed the tux, and went into the bathroom to change. About a minute later he came out, he looked fine. "Boys." Jason yelled. "Coming." they bot yelled. Meas walked down the stairs well Roy slid down on the rail. "Yes?" they both asked. "Okay do you know how to greet ladies?" Jason asked. "I know this one." Roy said. "Then what?" Jason asked. "A smack on the ass." Roy said proud of him self. "No." Jason said, "what about you Maes?"

"You kiss there hand." Maes said. "Very good." Jason said. "And you will shake hands with Justin." Jason said. They both nodded, when a knock came from the door. "Now be nice boys." Jason said. They all lined up as the 4 Hawkeye's walked in. "Ladies introduce your self." Justin said. "Sapphire Hawkeye." they first young lady said. She was wearing a blue dress. She had light brown hair and light blue eyes. Maes walked up first "Nice to meet you." he said and kissed her hand. Roy sighed and walked up he kissed her hand. "Nice to meet you." he said.

"Gracia Hawkeye." the second one said. She was wearing a green dress. Maes walked out and kissed her hand, "very nice to meet you." Maes said with a smile. Gracia blushed. Roy walked out, "nice to meet you." Roy said. "Elizabeth Hawkeye." the third one said. She was wearing a red dress. Roy walked up first this time. "Nice to meet you Elizabeth." he said and then kissed her hand. Riza blushed. Meas rolled his eyes. "Nice to meet you." Maes said and kissed her hand. "And I'm Justin Hawkeye." he said. Maes shook his hand first. Roy shook his hand too. "Are you wearing gloves?" Justin asked.

"Damn, forgot to take them off." Roy said taking the gloves of and then stuffed them in his pocket. "Boys." Jason said. "Oh yeah." Maes said. "Maes Hughes." he said smiling. "Roy Mustang." Roy said with a smirk. "And Jason Mustang." he said with a smile. "Okay dinner should be done at 5." Jason said. Roy pulled out his pocket watch. "Dad, Havoc is coming over later tonight, at like 8." Roy said. "Why is Havoc coming over?" Jason asked. "He wants are help. He wants to get a date before High School is over." Roy said with a smirk.

Jason shook his head, "why don't you show the girls around." Jason said as him and Justin walked out of the room. Roy sighed, "come on." Meas said. "We'll start with the out side." Roy said. Sapphire smiled. "What are you so happy about?" Roy asked. "I didn't know boys would be so hot here." she said with a smile. Roy yawned, "you don't have a chance with me." Roy said as they walked down the hall. "I'm sorry I didn't hear you." Sapphire said. "I told you, you don't have a chance with me, one you're not that cute. And your little sister has better curves then you do." Roy said. This made Sapphire mad. Riza blushed and looked down.

"Mater Roy." said a maid. Roy looked up. "The young lady Jamie is here." she said. Jamie walked into the room. "I hate you." she said and kicked Roy in the nuts. Roy fell over. "MY BALLS!" Roy yelled. Jamie stormed out of the room. "Maes go get me an ice pack." Roy said weakly well holding his nuts. Maes started laughing. He fell to his knees. "What happened?" Jason asked running into the room. "Jamie was here and kicked him in the nuts." Maes said. "Maes I'm going to kick your ass." Roy yelled getting up.

Roy grabbed the gun that was in his back pocket. Maes yelled and jumped to his feet. He quickly grabbed a couple knifes that was in his jacket. Roy and Maes ran out into the court yard. Jason sighed, "I wish I would have had two girls." he said. "Your ass is grass." Roy yelled. "Roy hurting me won't solve anything." Maes yelled. Roy stopped "Your right." Roy said. By know everyone was watching them. "Really?" Maes asked. "It won't solve anything but it will make me feel better." Roy yelled running after him again.


	2. Equivalent Exchange

Hormone Driven Teenagers

Ch. 2

Maes and Roy sat at the dinner table glaring at each other. "Will you two knock it off." Jason said in an annoyed tone. Maes sighed, "he shot me." he cried out. "Well he stabbed me." Roy said trying to defend him self. "It be much better if you where girls." Jason sighed. "Trust me, girls are worst." Justin said. Riza looked away. "I send her to the hospital one time." Riza said.

"I still hate you." Sapphire said. "Now girls." Justin said. "Riza don't get mad, we both know your sister is a idiot." Gracia sighed. "What was that." Sapphire yelled. "I rest me case, she can't even remember what I said." Gracia said with a smirk. Sapphire glared at Riza and Gracia. Riza and Gracia snickered. Jason and Justin started to laugh. Roy and Maes got up, "We're going for a walk." they both said and walked out.

"Why don't you girls go with them." Jason said. Gracia and Riza got up went to follow them. Sapphire sat at her seat, "such children." she said. Jason and Justin left the table to go talk in the study, or in other words play chest. "Mr Mustang." Riza called out. Roy and Maes stopped and turned around. Gracia and Riza walked up to them Maes smiled, "I'm going to show Gracia the garden." Maes said taking her hand.

"You want to go in the maze?" Roy asked. "Okay." Riza said. "I can call you Riza, right?" Roy asked as they made there way down the path way. "Yes." she said. "I take it you don't like your sister." Roy said as they reached the opening to the maze. "Not really, she thinks she's better then everyone." Riza said. Roy looked at her, she looked perfect to him the light of the moon. "So are you going to start school tomorrow?" Roy asked as they made a left.

"Yes." Riza said with a smile. "What grade are you going to be in?" Roy asked. "I'm in 11th grade and so is Gracia and Sapphire." Riza said. "Your 16?" Roy asked. "Yes, Gracia and Sapphire are both 17." Riza said as they made a right. "Do you know your way?" Riza asked. "Yeah." Roy said. There was a noise in the bush. Riza's eyes widened and she clung to Roy. "Don't worry about it, it's just the wind." Roy said.

Riza let go and blushed. "I'm sorry." she said. "Don't worry about it." Roy said with a smile. "Are you and Maes brothers?" Riza asked as they made another left. "Well not really, his parents and my mother where killed, and then my father took him in, we've lived togther since we where 8." Roy said. "Oh." Riza said looking down. "But don't worry about it." Roy said when he saw how sad she looked.

Roy and Riza made another right and they came to the middle of the maze. In the middle was a huge water fountain. "It's so beautiful." Riza said. There where fire flies. Riza smiled and sat down on the edge of the fountain. Roy smiled and sat down too. Riza stuck her hand out and a fire fly landed on her hand. Roy thought for sure she was going to close her hand and kill it or start to freak out. But instead she gently blew it out of her hand.

"I love fire flies." she said with a smile. Roy smiled, _'ugh... my stomach is killing me'_ Roy thought. He put his hand to his stomach and closed his eyes. "Are you okay." Riza asked leaning over. Roy's eyes widened. He blushed and turned away. He got total chest vision. "You face is all red, are you okay." Riza asked putting her hand on his head to check his temp. "I'm fine." Roy said. He splashed some water on his face. "Okay." Riza said and sat back down.

Riza smiled and looked up at the moon, it was full and it looked like a light red color. "Tonight's the lunar eclipse." Roy said. "Oh, is that why the moon is red?" Riza asked. "Yeah." Roy said. "You know in the old Greek times. On the night of the lunar eclipse people would run in fright. They thought that god was making the world come to an end, so they would all kill each other." Roy said.

"I remember that. I read it in one of my grandfather's books." Riza said. Roy smiled, "maybe we should start to head back to the house." Roy said. Riza and Roy started to walk out of the maze. Roy took his hand and grabbed Riza's. Riza looked up, "Your hands looked cold." Roy said. "Thank you." Riza said. "If you don't mind me asking, where is your mom?" Roy asked. Riza looked up again, "she died when I was young. She was gone by the time I was 2, I really don't remember that much." Riza said.

"I'm sorry." Roy said as they walked out of the maze. "Don't worry about it. That was the past and this is now." Riza said. "Alright, lets go find Maes and Gracia." Roy said. Roy and Riza walked into the garden. "Maes!" Roy yelled. "Over here!" Maes yelled back. Roy and Riza ran over to where they herd Maes. "Hey." Roy said. "Check it out." Maes said pointing to the field. In the field were tuns of wild white flowers. And from the red moon it made them look red. And the fire flies floated along.

Riza's eyes twinkled, "It's so pretty." Riza said. Riza looked down at Gracia. Gracia was sitting on Maes lap. "I didn't want to get my dress dirty." Gracia said with a smile. Roy sat down and pulled Riza down with him. He sat her right on his lap. "I haven't been out here, since forever." Roy said looking at Maes. "Yeah it has been a while." Maes said. Roy leaned back and laid on the grass. "You know, you're going to get stains if you do that." Riza said turning around.

Roy shrugged his shoulders. "Roy!" someone yelled. "Over here!" Maes and Roy yelled. Jean Havoc came running up. "What's up you guys." Jean said almost out of breath. Jean patted Riza on the back thinking it was Roy. She fell forward landing on Roy. "I'm so sorry." Riza said getting up really fast. "It's okay." Roy said with a smirk. Riza sat down on his lap again. "So who are you lovely ladies?" Havoc asked. "Riza, and Gracia." Maes said. "Well nice to meet you I'm Jean Havoc." Jean said, but in his mind her was saying _'I'd rather eat you'_.

Havoc shook those thoughts to the back of his mind and sat down. "Damn what was up with that chick that was in your house. She was a bitch." Jean said. "That was Sapphire, she's still mad that I said she wasn't good enough for me." Roy said with a smirk. Jean rolled his eyes. "Alright, now what do you need are help with?" Roy asked. "Okay, I need good pick up lines. Something nice to wear and I'm hopeless." Jean said putting his head in his hands.

"If it makes you feel better, I think you look fine." Riza said with a smile. Jean looked up, "really?" He asked. "Yes." Riza giggled. "There's a first." Maes and Roy said. "Come on you guys, there was this really cute girl that I ran into at the store, her name was Desiree West." Havoc said. "From your expression she's to good for you." Roy said with yawn. "Shut up." Jean said. "Desiree West?" Gracia asked. "Yeah she told me that was her name." Jean said. "Me and Riza have know her." Gracia said. "Yeah, she was the girl we ran into when we got of the train, right?" Riza asked.

"Yeah." Gracia said. "Could you help me get a date?" Havoc asked. Gracia and Riza looked at each other. "Yeah!" they said with a happy tone. "What can I do to repay you?" Jean asked. "Huh?" both asked. "Equivalent Exchange." the three boys said. "What's that?" Riza asked. "You give something up and receive something in return." Roy said. "Like voodoo?" Gracia asked. "No Alchemy." Riza said.

"I read that in gramps book. Human kind cannot gain anything without first giving something in return. To obtain something of equal value must be lost. That is alchemy's first law of Equivalent Exchange." Riza said. they all looked at her, "Now I'm not in school tell tomorrow I don't want to learn yet." Roy said. "Now, as im saying what do you want me to do?" Jean asked. Riza and Gracia looked at each other. Riza got an evil look on her face. "I want you to make my sister the fool of the school." Riza said.

"Yeah." Gracia said. "Deal." Jean said shaking hands with Riza. "Isn't that a little harsh?" Roy asked. "Before we moved, when I was asleep. She cut all my hair off, because she was mad that may hair was better then her's." Riza said. "And well pay back's a bitch." Gracia said. "lets get back to the house."Roy said. "Girls are you ready to go home?" Justin asked. "Yes." they all said. They stood at the front door. "So will walk you to school tomorrow." Roy said kissing Riza's hand again.

"Yes." Gracia and Riza said. They bowed and thanked them for inviting them. Once they where gone, all the guys flowed into the study. Maes and Roy started to play chest. "So boy what did you think about the girls?" Jason asked as he watched them play. Havoc was watching them and trying to figure out how that go so many chicks. "Gracia is hot, she's so nice." Maes said as hearts started to form. "What about the other two?" Jason asked. "I like Riza, she's nice and smart. Not like other girls that I know. She's a little clueless at times. She actually knew what Alchemy was." Roy said.

"What about Sapphire?" Jason asked. "One word, bitch." they three boys said. "Tat isn't very nice." Jason said. "What did you think of her as then dad?" Roy asked with a smirk. "Okay, okay." Jason said. "Checkmate." Roy said. "Damn it!" Maes yelled. 'Shouldn't you boys be in bed?" Jason said. Havoc got up, "I'll meet up with you guys tomorrow." Jean said and walk out of the room. Roy and Maes left the room and went to there own. Roy fell asleep in his tux, well Maes changed and then went to bed.

With The Hawkeye's

"So what did you think of the boys?" Justin asked. They where all sitting in the living room. "How could that boy, Roy make such a fool of me?" Sapphire asked. "I take that as you didn't like him." Justin said. "I didn't like ether of them!" Sapphire yelled and then went up to her room. "What about you two?" Justin asked. "I liked them, but I really liked Maes." Gracia said was a blush. Justin laughed a little. "What about you Elizabeth?" he asked. "Dad would you please call me Riza." Riza said. "Alright." Justin sighed. Riza looked down. " I liked them both, they where nice. But I um." Riza blushed. "I can't say it." she blushed even more.

Gracia and Justin laughed. "Riza and Roy sitting in a tree." Gracia started. "Shh... no please stop." Riza said putting her hands over Gracia's mouth so she couldn't talk. Gracia sighed. "I'm going to tell him tomorrow!" Garcia yelled running up the stairs. "Gracia please don't." Riza cried running after her.

A/N Time

How was that? Did you like it? Should I delete it? Am I sexy?

You don't have to answer the last one. ;. So please review and tell me what you think. Later.

-Ember


	3. ISS

Hormone Driven Teenagers

Ch. 3

Roy was snoring in his bed. Sometime during the night he had taken off all his cloths except for is boxers. Maes was already dressed and looking out the window. Roy had 5 more minutes before he had to get up and get ready for school. "I wander how school will be." Maes said yawning. Roy rolled over in his bed, casing him to fall out of his bed. "Damn." he mumbled standing up, rubbing the sleep out of his eyes. He walked into the bathroom.

It was the same schedule everyday. Walk into the bathroom go pee. Start bath water. Go get cloths, come back in take a quick shower. Get out then brush teeth, then out cloths on. Roy walked out of the bathroom still drying his hair. He was wearing a pair of nice pants that Meas had picked out. And a red shirt that his dad had given him. He looked nice... well kind nice but his hair was long and was everywhere. Not caring he walked past Maes and down the stairs.

Maes rolled his eyes grabbing a brush. "Roy I need to brush your hair!" Maes yelled walking down the stairs. Roy shrugged his shoulders and kept walking. "Damn it Roy." Maes said throwing the brush at Roy hitting him in the head. "What the hell!" Roy yelled binding over and grabbing his head. "Oops." Maes said picking the brush up. He started to brush Roy's hair. "What are you my mom." Roy said sarcastically. "Shut up." Maes said, he stopped brushing Roy's hair. It looked perfect.

Roy stood up brushing his hand through his hair. "Why do I try?" Meas asked him self. Roy and Maes went to the kitchen to get some food. Roy sat down and started to eat a biscuit that was on the table. "Hey that was mine." Jason said sitting down. "Mine now." Roy said stuffing the whole thing in his mouth. Maes rolled his eyes and took a apple. Once they where done eating, they left. Roy sighed scratching the back of his head. (A/N hey I forgot to say what Maes was wearing basically the same thing as Roy but the shirt is blue).

Up ahead, Gracia and Riza where walking this way. Gracia was saying something and Riza was blushing. "Hey you guys." Gracia said. "We are going to be late." Maes said looking at the watch that was on his wrist. "We have to hurry, or I won't have anytime to have fun." Roy said. They all started to walked down the street. Roy scratched his ass a couple times when they where walking. Once they made it to the school they got there schedules. Riza and Roy had Mrs Root for first period. Maes and Gracia had Mrs Brink. Both classes where Int. Reading.

And they had that class for 2 periods in a row. That's what was going to suck. Roy sat in his desk trying not to listen to the teacher. In Roy's first period was Kain Furey a good friend of his. Jean was in Maes first period. Roy sat next to Kain. Another thing that sucked was that Jamie was in his first period and her friends Falon, Brandie, and Kimberly. They where so annoying, Hot but annoying. Riza of course ended up having to sit by Jaime and Kimberly.

"I can't believe he broke up with you." Kim said. "I know what an jerk." Jamie said. Riza sighed, tapping her pencil on the desk. Roy walked by dropping a note on her desk. Jamie and Kim looked over he shoulder as she read it. _'Hey do you think you can come over to eat tonight?'_ Riza read what Roy had said in the note. She quickly wrote back and handed it to him on his way back to his seat. Of course she said her and Gracia would come over. Riza sighed she hated school. "So you like Mustang?" Kim asked looking at Riza. "No, we're just friends." Riza said .

"If your just friends why did he ask you out to eat?" Jamie asked. "We live by each other" Riza said simply. The bell rang, Roy, Riza, and Kain walked out of the class room. Maes, Gracia's and Jean's where right next to them. Everyone was so happy when they found out the Sapphire would be on the other team. "Hey I wouldn't talk to much with them girls you sit be." Roy said. "Why?" Riza asked. "One of them is Roy's X and she's jealous of you. And she'll try anything to get him back." Maes said popping out of no where.

Riza was a little scared at how he did that all the time. "I can't wait for lunch." Gracia said. "Same I'm so hungry." Jean said. Roy had a serious look on his face. He was glaring at someone that Riza hadn't met yet. He looked kinda scary. He had on a lose white shirt and a pair of black pants on. His hair was really greasy. And his eyes where cold and a light yellow. "Mustang." he said walking by with a smile.

"Kimbley." Roy said still glaring at him. Once he was gone Roy got the happy-go-lucky face back. "So how is your first period?" Roy asked. "Damn she has got like a tampon stuck in her ass or something she's almost worse then Sapphire." Jean said. "Who was that?" Riza asked. "That's Kimbley he hates Roy with a passion. Riza you need to watch your back when your around him." Maes said.

"Okay." Riza said. "He kinda scared me." Gracia said. "Me too." Riza said. Roy looked around, "where did Kain go?" Roy asked. The bell rang. "He didn't tell us that the bell was going to ring." Jean said. Maes, Jean, and Gracia ran back to the class room. "Should we run back to class?" Riza asked. "No, I'll just use them Mustang charms." Roy said with a smirk. "Aren't you a little to self confident." Riza said.

Roy and Riza walked into the class room about a minute later. "And where were you?" Mrs Root asked. "If I was up your ass you'd know it." Roy said walking past her. "Would you like me to call your mother young man." the teacher said. "Go ahead she won't pick up." Roy said. "Oh really maybe I'll just stop by your house and talk to her." Mrs Root said. "Roy." Riza said.

"What? This bitch thinks she knows everything. Sorry to tell you lady but my moms dead. What you got to say about that bitch." Roy said taking his set. Mrs Root stopped talking and took out a piece of paper. "Roy." Riza said. "Mr Mustang, Miss Hawkeye. You are both getting written up." Mrs Root said. "What did Riza do?" Roy yelled. "She was late and so where you." Mrs Root said. "Jamie would you walk with them and make sure they get to the office." Mrs Root said handing her the two referrals.

They all walked out of the class room. "Thanks a lot Roy." Riza said as they walked down the stairs. "This is so much bull shit." Roy said kicking the trash can over. "It's your fault Roy." Jamie said. "Shut up." Roy said. "I know why you where late. You where making out." Jamie said. "And I think I just might tell the principal." she said with a smile.

"My dad's going to kill me." Riza said. "You won't get in trouble I'll take all the blame." Roy said. Jamie opened the door to the office. Roy sat down and Riza sat down. Jamie gave that lady behind the desk the to slips. "Mr Sherman will see you two in a couple minutes." she said. "Mr Mustang I didn't think you would be back so soon." Mr Sherman said. "Yeah, but you know us Mustangs we don't like to play by the rules." Roy said.

Mr Sherman laughed. "Alright you two come on to my office." he said. Riza and Roy walked to his office. The whole time Riza looked down, well Roy on the other hand waved to all the people. "Alright lets see what did you do this time Roy." Mr Sherman said looking at the to papers. "Lets see, It says she caught you to kissing." Mr Sherman said looking up at Roy. "WHAT!" Riza yelled.

"I knew that Jamie would do that." Roy said rolling his eyes. Riza by now was freaking out. "Jamie that's the girl you're going out with right?" Mr Sherman said. "Was, you know how girls get." Roy said. "Really you're sure she did it." Mr Sherman said. "Yes." Roy said. "Well just in case Roy both of you will have ISS for the rest of the cay. I won't call your dad this time Roy but you got to start getting your hand slapped once in awhile." Mr Sherman said.

Roy sighed. "Come on I'll walk you to ISS." Mr Sherman said standing up. "I'm so sorry." Roy said. "If you would have just shut up this wouldn't have happened." Riza said glaring at Roy. "At least we didn't get suspended." Roy said. "You are so lucky I didn't." Riza said. "Hey this doesn't go on the records?" Roy asked. "It should, but I won't put it on." Mr Sherman said. Roy and Riza walked into the ISS room that was in the library.

Roy sat down and looked at the ISS teacher. She was new she wasn't the old hag form last year. "Hi." she said with a smile. Her name was Mrs Brandy. "Nice to meet you I'm Roy Mustang." Roy said shaking hands with her. "Okay so what did you two do to get into ISS?" Mrs Brandy asked. "Well from what the teacher said she found them making out." Mr Sherman said. "And I would never do that, well not at school." Roy said with a smile on his face.

"Alright see you later Roy and at least wait another week before you get sent back to my office." Mr Sherman said shutting the door behind him. "Alright I guess you will just sit here until school is over." Mrs Brandy said pulling a book out. "I'll just read and you can do what ever." Mrs Brandy said. "Can we go into the library?" Roy asked. She looked up from her book, Roy thought for sure she was going to say no. "Okay." she said with a smile.

Roy and Riza walked into the library. Mrs Lee was the librarian. Maes friend Sciezska worked in the library for third period so Roy and Riza could hang out with her when the bell rang. Roy sat on the couch that sat near the check out. There was a love seat, and couch with three seats and a regular chair. Roy sat on the one with 3 seats. Riza sat on the love chair. The bell rang. Maes had science this period with Gracia. Roy had Mr Mularsky for third period.

Sciezska walked into the library. "Hi Roy." she said walking around and taking a seat next to him. Riza was so bored today was going to be so long. Mr Sherman walked into the library. "So she let you out?" he asked. "Yeah." Roy said. Mr Sherman sighed, "why don't you two go to your classes." Mr Sherman said. Riza picked up her little purse like backpack thing. Roy and Riza walked to the breeze way. That was where there third period was. Roy and Riza sat in the back of the room.

Up front was all of Jamie's friends even she was in the class too. Roy could only remember a couple of them. There was Falon and Kim. And then there was Casey and Rachael. Roy had dated Casey. Jamie whispered to everyone and they started to laugh. They all stopped and looked at Riza and then stared to laugh again. "Don't worry about it." Roy said. Casey walked by and sat on Roy's lap. Riza didn't move, Jamie thought for sure she could get a reaction out of her.

Sapphire walked into the room. Riza clenched her teeth. "Look she's so mad." Jamie said with a giggle think that Riza was mad about what Casey was doing. "Hello little sister." Sapphire said with a smile. "Why are you here?" Riza asked. "I got classes changed." she said with a smile. "You bitch!" Riza yelled getting up and pushing Sapphire into the wall. Everyone was surprised at what was going on. "Oh little mad that Roy will fall for—." Sapphire couldn't finish what she was going to say because Riza punched her right in the mouth.

Riza came back about to hit her again. "Riza stop." Roy said tackling her to the ground. "Lat me finish her!" Riza yelled trying to get up. "Riza knock it off you want to get suspend?" Roy yelled. "I don't care!" Riza yelled trying to get free from Roy. Roy did the only thing that came to mind. He pressed his lips against hers. She stopped moving and froze. Once Roy moved away the teacher had came into the room. "Okay class lets get started." he said. Roy helped Riza up.

Riza glared at her sister for the rest of the period. Once the bell rang, Roy and Riza walked to their next class it was math. Mrs Elwart was the teacher. Jamie wasn't in that class thank god. Sapphire wasn't ether. Maes sat down next to Roy. "What's up?" Maes asked. Gracia and Riza sat down next to each other. "I got me and Riza sent to ISS." Roy said with a sweat drop. Maes started to laugh, "What did you do that was so bad?" Maes asked. "Jamie told the teacher that she found me and Riza making out." Roy said taking a cookie out of his pocket. "How old is that?" Maes asked.

Roy shrugged his shoulders. "That's sick." Maes said. Kain sat on the other side of the class so he wouldn't get in trouble. Jean was in the same class as Sapphire. Roy thought he was going to die. Last year he loved math this year, no way in hell! Riza sighed taping her pencil on the desk again. The bell rang and everyone raced to the lunch room. "If we don't hurry up, we won't get a good seat!" Maes yelled running out of the door. "What does he mean!" Riza asked. Roy was dragging her and Gracia out of the room.

Eventually Roy stopped. They got a table that was out side. "Won't it be cold in the winter?" Riza asked sitting down. "So." Maes said. "It's better then sitting in there." Roy said. "WAIT! Roy that was a bunch of shit getting me in trouble!" Riza yelled. "Hi Roy did you have a fun make out?" Jamie asked walking by them. "Shut up Jamie at least she isn't fat." Jean said sitting down with a huge plate of food. "You should talk." Kim said. "I'm a growing boy, and what do you got to say about that?" Jean asked standing up. Jamie was about 5.1 and Havoc was about 6. Jamie just ran off with her friends.

"What a little bitch." Jean said sitting down. "Okay for Roy gets the burger and Maes gets the chicken. I didn't know what you guys wanted so I got you guys salads." Jean said handing out the food. Riza looked down at the food the Jean had given her. "Do I look like I eat this." Riza said grabbing Jean's plate and switching it with hers. Jean had a taco. "Thanks." Riza said with a smile taking a huge bite of the taco. "MY TACO!" Jean yelled. "Oh so good." Riza said taking another bite. "You suck." Jean said slamming his head on the table. Riza took the last bite of the taco. "That was so good." Riza said licking her lips, "thanks Jean!"

The rest of the day was pretty boring. They didn't do much in the other classes. Their last class was English, the teacher was Mrs Blount. Roy yawned she was trying to be nice but it was going down hill. No one would be quite. "Um... will you shut the fuck up!" Roy yelled standing up. Everyone stopped. "Thank you." Roy said sitting down. "You should tell god you are sorry for using such language." Mrs Blount said. Roy started moving his hands in front of his face. "God, fuck you." Roy said flicking the sky off.

Mrs Blount was blown away. "Roy stop fucking with me!" Mrs Blount yelled. It was Roy's turn to be blown away. The bell rang and everyone ran out of the room. "Sorry about that Roy, but you should start to behave." Mrs Blount said. Roy walked out of the room. "Holy piss I didn't think she would yell at me like that!" Roy yelled as they walked down the street. "I can't believe you got us in ISS today!" Riza yelled. Maes and Jean laughed. "Damn that Mrs Root had her tampon in the wrong hole or something." Roy said. Kain caught up with them. "So what's up Kain did you get a girl yet?" Roy asked.

Kain blushed and looked down at his feet. "Who is it?" Roy asked. "Her names Elizabeth." Kain said. Roy shrugged his shoulders, "I haven't dated her." Roy said. Maes and Jean shook their heads. "Um.. Did you guys talk to Desiree today?" Jean asked walking closer to Gracia and Riza. "I did." Gracia said. "What did she say!" Jean yelled. "She said you where cute but wouldn't go out with you because she doesn't really know who you are." Gracia said. Jean fell to the floor. "Do any of you have homework?" Roy asked. "Yeah Mrs Hunt-Jenner." everyone said with a sigh. "Well it's not that bad." Riza said.

"Yeah all you have to say if you had a baby would you want a boy or a girl." Gracia said. "As I said it's not that bad." Riza said. "What do you guys want?" Jean asked. "I want a little girl." Maes said. "I want a boy." Kain said. "Boy." Riza and Roy said at the same time. "I don't know." Jean said. "Alright later you guys." Jean said turning well everyone kept walking. about a minute later Kain left. "What is the point of asking if we want a boy or a girl?" Roy asked putting his hands on his neck. Riza shrugged her shoulders. "That is kinda stupid if you think about it." Maes said.

"Alright later you guys." Riza and Garcia said. The opened the gate to their house. "They waved and locked the door behind them. Roy and Maes kept walking. "I hate school." Roy said with a yawn. After a minute or two they finally made it to there house. Roy opened the gate and shut it behind them. "Roy I think I'm going to asked Gracia out." Maes said. "I hope she says no." Roy said with a laugh. "That isn't funny!" Maes yelled. Roy took off running. "Get your ass back here!" Maes yelled running after him.

A/N Time

DAMN! that was long and it only took me about 30 minutes to wright. This story is so much fun. I hope you guys liked that chapter. I'm trying to make the chapters as long as I can. I bet you, you guys don't know who the hero of the story is going to be. I'll update much faster. You want to know what is really hard, trying to use everyone's first name. Well that's all I have to bitch about right now. So later.

-Ember


	4. I can't swim

Hormone Driven Teenagers

Ch. 4

Roy looked around. He was bored out of his mind. Maes acted like he was paying attention but he was just as bored as Roy. Justin and Jason had been talking forever. Roy yawned laying his head on the back of the couch. Maes but his head in his hands, trying not to fall asleep. Justin had left Riza, Gracia, and Sapphire at home. Roy snored a little bit, he had fallen asleep. They stopped talking for a sec. to look at him. They turned back and started to talk again.

Maes looked like he was dead. "BOYS!" Jason yelled. Maes' head fell and then popped up. "What?" he asked. Roy snored and turned a little bit. "Five more minutes." he mumbled. "GET UP." Jason yelled. Roy opened his eyes. "I'm up." he said, but he looked like he was still asleep. "Tomorrow we will be leaving." Jason said. "Sweet where are we going?" Roy asked. "Not you two." Jason said. "WHAT!" Roy yelled.

"Me and Justin are going to Central." Jason said. "Why can't we go?" Maes asked. "You guys have to stay with the girls." Justin said. "What ever." Roy said with a evil look in his eyes. "No parties." Jason said. Roy looked pissed. "You didn't care last time." Roy said. "That was last time dumb ass." Maes said. "That sucks." Roy said. Jason rolled his eyes. "Tomorrow the girls will be coming over when you wake up, I hope you don't mind." Justin said. "Oh and Sapphire is staying with a friend." he added.

Roy's eyes brightened. _Yes no bitch_ Maes and Roy thought at the same time. "When you wake up the girls should be here already." Jason said. "I'm hungry." Roy said. He was random at times, and most people thought he was _odd_, not as _odd_ as Jean though. But Jean was good at saying comments at the wrong time. Like one time, when Kain got a new puppy. Jean said that dogs where good with gravy. He was joking of course, but he said it with such a serious look that he was declared _odd_.

Roy thought it was funny. But everyone else looked like that had just seen a ghost. Maes had that same _odd_ affect. He was _odd_ because he could be his usual happy-go-lucky stupid self and then he could be serious to. That's what people thought made him _odd_. "We just ate." Maes said. "Then I'm going to sleep good night." Roy said getting up and walking out of the room. Maes and Jason looked at each other. "He's your brother." Jason said. "He's your son." Maes said. They got quite. "I can't think of anything to say." Jason said.

Maes laughed, "I'm going to sleep." he said all serious. It was on of these _odd _things. He got up and walked out of the room. He walked up the stairs looking like he was about to fall asleep. Roy was in his pajamas when Maes walked in. "Okay what is are plan?" Maes asked jumping on the bed. They both where either serious or acted like little boys playing around. "I was thinking about bringing out the pajamas that dad got us." Roy said. "Why would we do that?" Maes asked.

"Don't you think it would embarrass them?" Roy asked. "Yeah, but it would embarrass us more." Maes said. "Maes I have no shame." Roy said. "Okay." Maes sighed. "And I was thinking, you know they would want to go in the hot springs down stairs why not walk in on them." Roy said with a smile on his face. "You love playing with peoples emotions, don't you?" Maes asked. "Yes." Roy said with a smile. "Well what ever I don't care what you do to Riza, but I do plan on staying with Garcia, so you leave her alone." Maes said standing up.

"Fine." Roy said rolling over. "Night." they both said turning out the light. Roy started to snore. "What a dumb ass." Maes said rolling over on his side. _Roy opened his eyes. He was surrounded by darkness, he wasn't sure if his eyes where opened. He blinked a couple times. It was pitch black. He got up. He felt a pain in his left shoulder and in his stomach. He winced in pain. He herd a someone scream. He quickly forgot about himself and started to run to the noise. _

_ He was in a room, that looked like he had been there before. The walls where an ugly dark green. The tile floors where the ugly dark green with white. He couldn't remember where he was but on thing came into him mind. "I have to save Riza." he said. Running to a door that was on he other side of the room. He opened the door and there lying on the floor cold and dead was Riza._

Roy jolted up. _That was an messed up dream_ Roy thought. He got up, Maes was already down stairs. Roy walked into the bathroom to take a nice shower to wake up. Today as Saturday. There was a knock on his door. He wrapped a towel around his waist and walked to the door. He opened it. It was Riza. She looked cute. She had on a pink blouse and a red skirt on. "I'm sorry." Riza said. "Maes told me to come get you." she said. "I'll be right down." Roy said. Riza bowed and ran off to get to the stairs.

Roy smiled, then it hit him. The person from his dream was Riza! He looked sick, he felt it to. He shut the door and changed into a dark blue shirt and a pair of black pants. He made sure he looked good in his mirror and then walked out, shutting the door behind him. He walked down the stairs and into the dinning room where they all sat. Gracia wore something that looked like Riza's but her's was a green skirt. Maes was wearing a yellow shirt with sunflowers on it, and a pair of brown pants.

Roy yawned sitting down. He picked up Maes plate and started to eat the food that was on it. "To lazy to get your own' Maes said. "Ya." Roy said taking a bit of Maes' eggs. He sniffled and got up. He was already bored out of his mind. "I'm bored." he said leaning back in his chair. "It will fall if you do that." Riza exclaimed. Roy shrugged his shoulders and got up. He yawned one more time. "What are we going to do today?" Roy asked. "We where thinking about having a picnic in the park." Maes said.

"Sounds great, as long as you don't cook the food." Roy said. "My cooking isn't that bad." Maes said. "Me and Riza will cook." Gracia said. "Yes." Riza said with a cute blush. Gracia and Riza walked into the kitchen and started to make food. The decided to make potato salad, subs, coleslaw, and apple pie. Riza and Gracia put them in a picnic basket and brought a blue blanket and of corse they brought Black Hayate. They walked down the street. Roy's stomach started to growl. "Just in time." he said. They all started to laugh.

Once they got into the park Riza put the blanket down so they could all sit down. Everyone took there shoes off, and then got on the blanket. Black Hayate was jumping up and down, he was having so much fun. Riza giggled when he started to lick her feet. "Stop Hayate!" she giggled falling over. He jumped on her stomach and started to lick her face. "Hey you guys!" someone yelled. It was Roy and Maes friend Denny Bloch and on his side was Maria Ross.

"Hey you guys." Roy said. Maes invited them to eat with them. Riza and Gracia packed a lot more food then they should have. Denny, Roy, and Maes talked about things. Well Riza, Gracia, and Maria talked. Denny fell asleep after he was done eating. Black Hayate jumped up and took off running. "HAYATE!" Riza cried, getting up and running to get Hayate. "Riza!" Roy called running after her. Knowing Riza she would get lost. "Wait up." Roy said catching up with her.

"Where did he go?" Riza asked. "Look there he is." Roy said pointing to the lake that was in the middle of the park. "Hayate." she cried, as he got in the water. "This isn't good I can't swim." Riza cried running up to the edge of the lake. She got in the water. "Riza!" Roy called. he rolled his eyes getting into the cold water. "My balls!" he said trying to get used to the water. "Damn I hate dogs." Roy said. He went further out into the water. "I can't touch anymore." Riza said.

Roy was taller then her so his head was still above water when he reached Riza. "Hayate you want a treat!" Roy called. Hayate stopped and swam after them. "Its freezing." Roy said. When they reached the shore Roy thought her was going to die. It was warm out of the water. "It's cold." Riza said. "You got to be shitting me." Roy said with sarcasm in his voice. Riza got up but because her shoes where wet she slipped and twisted her ankle. "Don't walk on it." Roy said picking her up.

Hayate followed them as they walked to the picnic. _I never noticed it but Roy's really cute _Riza thought. She took her hand and moved a piece of Roy's hair that was blocking his eyes. Roy looked her in the eyes. He leaned in and gave her a kiss. It wasn't like the first kiss he had given her to make her shut up. It meant something to him, and he hoped it meant something to her to. To him it was their _first kiss_ and he was hoping it wouldn't be their last one. "Thanks." he said pulling away. "Anytime." she said with a blush. They walked back to where everyone was sitting. Hayate walked behind them trying to get all the water off of him.

They sat down on the blanket. "Riza your all wet." Gracia said. "I went out on the water to get Hayate, but I couldn't swim." she said with a smile. "When we get home I'll teach you how to swim." Roy said shaking his head like a dog to get the water out. "We have to get going." Denny said getting up. He helped Maria up. "Bye you guys." they both said and walked off. The four walked home. Roy and Riza where soaked almost from head to toe. They decided half way home to race. Roy jumped over the gate instead of waiting for Maes to open it. "That's cheating Roy!" Riza yelled. She took her shoe's off and took off running.

She jumped on him, making them fall onto the grass. Maes jumped on Roy. And Riza jumped on Maes, then Gracia got on Riza. "That's what you get for cheating Roy." Maes said. "I give." Roy said. They all got off, he was gasping for breath. "That's what you get." Riza said with a smile. Roy rolled over on his stomach. He flipped Riza over so she was under him. He let a piece of spit drip from his mouth almost touching her nose. She was about to scream when he pulled it back into his mouth. "That's gross." she said. Roy started to laugh helping her up. "That is pretty sick." Maes said.

"Man I'm freezing I'm taking a nice warm bath." Roy said standing up. Inside wasn't the warmest house ever, but the air was on and Roy's balls where in his stomach. Roy walked up to his room and stripped. He grabbed his boxers and his T-shirt, and walked into the bathroom. Riza took a shower in the down stairs bathroom. Roy walked into the living room where everyone was. "Alright, I'm staying in dad's room." Roy said scratching him self. Maes rolled him eyes. "What ever." he said. "Where are we staying?" Gracia asked. "Well since Roy is taking dad's room, you could stay in my room." Maes said to Gracia.

"What about me?" Riza asked, tickling Black Hayate's tummy. "You could sleep with me." Roy said turning the TV. There was nothing on. He turned the TV off and turned the radio on. It was a nice song. Roy lazily fell asleep. Maes and Gracia started to dance. Riza leaned against Roy and Quickly fell asleep.

A/N Time.

I will update soon, becasue FCAT is over! It took me so long becasue I had to study and other shit. ;. well see you guys later.

-Ember


	5. I love you

Hormone Driven Teenagers

Roy opened his eyes. He yawned feeling a warmth. "This is a really warm blanket." Roy thought out loud. He could hear music. He opened his eyes, he looked down to see Riza fast asleep in his arms. He smiled and moved a piece of hair from her eyes. "Maes what's for dinner?" Roy asked, he could smell the food being cooked. "Where having noddles." Maes said from the kitchen. "Riza... wake up." Roy said softly in her ear. Her eyes opened. "What time is it?" she asked looking up. "It's almost time for dinner." Roy said pressing his lips against her's. She blushed slightly.

"That late already?" she asked, she looked down to see Black Hayate. He was fast asleep, his leg kicking as though he was having a bad dream. Roy laughed a little and picked the puppy up. His eyes opened and he looked down at Roy. Roy placed the puppy on Riza's lap. Riza giggled sitting up, she was wearing a black wavy dress, it was a type of summer dress. Roy stood up, only in his boxers and a T-shirt. They walked into the kitchen. Maes and Gracia where making noddles. "Smells good." Roy said sitting down. Riza sat down next to Roy and Gracia sat in front of Riza. Maes started to hum as he dished the food up. He put the plates down in front of everyone. "Smells good but looks like bird shit." Roy said. "Thanks I worked my but off." Maes said sitting down.

Roy got up and grabbed a can of soda out and put it on the table. Maes got up and got one for everyone. "Man I hate school." Roy said slurping up some noddles. Riza got some of the stuff off Roy's face and put it in her mouth. "It tastes good." she said. "Well at least someone likes my cooking." Maes said. "Are you gay." Roy laughed. "I prefer the word homosexual." Maes said in a girl voice. "Don't ever do that again." Roy said. They all laughed. There was a knock on the door. Roy sighed and got up. "I'll be right back." he said walking out of the dinning room. They started to eat again. "What's taking him so long?" Riza asked. Maes shrugged his shoulders. "Go look for him Riza his food is getting cold." Gracia said.

Riza stud up and walked down the hall. She hummed the song that came on before she fell asleep. She turned the corner to the front hall. She stopped dead in her tracks. In front of her was Jamie and Roy kissing. Riza's eyes widened and started to fill with tears. She quickly turned around and ran. Maes and Gracia walked down the hall. Riza ran strait past them. They turned the corner. They froze to. "That he hell." Roy said pushing her away. Maes pulled Gracia down and they hid behind the piano. "But Roy, you said—." Jamie started. "I don't care what I said, now leave." Roy said.

Jamie put fake tears on, Roy usually would feel bad and invite her in. "Leave now!" Roy said angry. She huffed and stopped cry. "What does she have that I don't!" Jamie yelled. "Just go." Roy said. "What are you going to do tell her some lame line and then bang her and then leave her?" Jamie asked, "what are you going to tell her, you give the sun a reason to shine, or maybe something more romantic." Roy looked angry. "No I would tell her the truth, and tell her that I love her." Roy said, he pushed Jamie out of the door and then slammed it shut. He walked down the hall, he looked down and saw Maes and Gracia.

"What are you two doing?" Roy asked. "Um..." Maes said. "Roy, Riza was crying." Gracia said. Roy quickly walked away with out a second glance. _I'm not even dating Riza and I feel so wrong. I should be shot or something_ Roy thought. He walked past room after room, trying to hear some weeping noises. He herd a small cry. He ran to the door and slowly turned the door nob. Riza quickly turned away and looked out the window. Trying to avoid Roy's stare. She stud up and went to walk past him. He grabbed her wrist. "Let me go." Riza said in a low whisper. Roy didn't let go. "Roy, let me go your hurting me." Roy quickly let go. "Riza." Roy whispered. She walked out of the room.

"Riza wait!" Roy said. She stopped and looked at him. "What do you want?" she asked, she had tears steaming down her cheeks. He walked up to her and hugged her. Her eyes widened and then shut, as she sobbed silently in his arms. "Shh... Riza." Roy said. "Why where you kissing her?" Riza asked between sobs. "She kissed me I told her to leave." Roy said. "I herd all about you from Kim and Jamie they said you use women just for fun and never mean anything—." Roy put his finger to her lips. "Riza I will always be true to you, I love you." Roy said.

Riza's eyes widened. "Really?" she asked. "With all my heart." Roy said kissing her lightly on her forehead. Riza smiled and leaned up against him. "So..." Roy said. "If you must know I love you too." Riza said with a giggle. Roy smiled and held her close. "Took them long enough." Maes whispered. "Yeah." Gracia said. Roy and Riza started to walk down the hall. Maes and Gracia quickly ran to Maes' room. They shut the door as Roy and Riza turned the corner. "Are you ready for bed?" Roy asked. Riza nodded. Roy opened the bedroom door. "Hey, where is Riza's bag?" Roy asked. "Right here." Gracia said handing Roy a bag. He smiled and shut the door. They walked down the hall, "so tomorrow is Sunday, so what are we going to do?" Riza asked.

"Well, Maes will probubly take Gracia somewhere, and I guess you could hang out with me and the guys." Roy said, they took a left and walked up more stairs. "What about Jamie?" Riza asked. "What about her?" Roy asked in a rude tone. "I'm sorry." Riza said quickly looking down. "I didn't mean it like that." Roy said in a low whisper. "Ah." Riza said with a slight blush forming on her face. Roy opened to big wooden french style doors. The room had a warm look to it. The floor was a dark type of wood, and in the middle of the room was a mahogany color rug. There was a balcony to the right, and in the middle of the room against the wall was a huge king sized bed, with dark red pillows, and black silk sheets. On each side of the bed was a night stand with a lamp.

"Wow." Riza said. Roy through her bag down and jumped on the bed. "Alright I'm ready for bed." Roy said with a yawn. Riza walked over to the bed, and sat down. There was a small yip from the door way, they looked over to see Black Hayate sitting at the door way. He yipped again. "Come on." Roy said patting the bed. Black Hayate yipped and ran to the bed. He tried to get up on the bed and tumbled backward. Roy laughed and picked the small puppy up and placed him on the bed. Riza smiled and slipped her slippers off, and pulled her legs under the covers. Roy smiled and turned off the lamp and fell asleep in a second. Black Hayate laid down on Roy's stomach and fell asleep. Riza stayed up for a moment before falling asleep.

XXX

Roy woke up to Maes smacking his back. "Roy get your lazy ass up." Maes said. Roy rolled over. "What the hell?" Roy asked. "We got breakfast ready." Maes said annoyed. Roy sat up and got out of the bed. They walked down the hall and when they walked into the dinning room Roy plopped down on a chair and started to ear off of Riza's plate. He took a huge gulp of coffee. He yawned. "What am I doing today?" Roy asked. "Well me and Gracia are going out, today. And your supposed to go and play cards with they guys." Maes said. "That's right." Roy said with a lazy smile. "You should take a cold shower." Maes said. "Okay." Roy said standing up. Once he left, they all started to laugh.

"I'm going to go and take a shower." Riza said standing up and leaving. "She's to good for him." Maes said. Gracia shrugged her shoulders. Riza walked up the stairs and to the room where her bag was. She walked and Roy was only in a towel. "Sorry!" Riza cried, turning the corner. She had a huge blush on her face. "Can I come in?" Riza asked. "Yeah." Roy said. Riza walked in and grabbed some cloths and ran to the bathroom that was down the hall. She started the water with a blush on her face. She took her cloths off and slowly stepped into the shower. She smiled to her self as she started to wash her hair. Roy smiled to him self, pulling some boxers on. He walked out onto the balcony and stared out at the garden.

A/N Time.

Sorry I ended it here. I'll update soon I promise. I just got tons of idea's from school today.. Everyone went one the Field Trip. But me and my good friend Maes. XD. This one boy fell down because I kinda put his head in my chest. And well he fell back. And Maes was like he need mouth to mouth resepatation. He jumped up and ran. It was so funny. Okay well later.

-Ember

And to x-Nichole-x: just to let you know, it's not the same Black Hayate. ;. I'm weird like that. Thanks for the reviews.


	6. strip poker

Hormone Driven Teenagers

"Roy wake up." Riza said shaking Roy's shoulder. "Huh?" he asked rolling over and looking at her. "It's already 12." Riza said. "Shit." Roy said getting out of bed, he quickly garbed a pair of pants and pulled them up. He ran out of the room and grabbed a white shirt. "Roy, wait up!" Riza yelled. She quickly put on a black skirt and white tank top. She grabbed a black jacket and ran after him. "Hurry up." Roy said slipping on shoes. Riza stepped into her flip flops and ran out the door. "Damn it we're going to be late." Roy said. He put on a hat. Roy shut the gate behind them. They walked down the street, Roy still trying to get his jacket right.

"Do you know how to play poker?" Roy asked. "Yes." Riza said. "Good." he said. "Where are we going?" Riza asked. "To Jean's." Roy said plainly. They walked around for awhile tell the stopped at a small house. Roy knocked twice. The door opened. "Hey." Roy said. They walked into the house shutting the door behind them. There was a table in the middle of what looked like a living room. There was a radio playing music. Jean, Kain, and a man that Riza had not met before. "Yeah, Roy made it!" Kain said. "Sorry I slept in." Roy said sitting down.

"Riza, this is Vato Falman." Roy said. "Nice to met you Riza Hawkeye." Riza said, shaking hands with him. "You know Riza, you took my taco, so you have to give me another one." Jean said. Riza laughed, "do I really look like I would eat a salad. You just are so stupid." Riza said. "So." Jean said dealing cards. "Now that we have a girl playing we should play strip poker." Jean said. Riza blushed. "Fine. Your on." she said. "Okay the bet to play this round is your jacket." Jean said dealing. Everyone put down a got new cards. "Lay them down." Jean said. Everyone laid down. "I win." Riza said, she had a royal flush. All the guys took of there jackets.

"Damn I think Riza is cheating." Vato said. "Your funny." Riza said dealing. "This time it's shirts." Riza said. Everyone laid down. "Yes I win!" Jean cheered. Riza took her jacket off. Jean grabbed a soda well dealing. "Pant's for the guys, and shirt for Riza." he said with a smile. Everyone laid down. "I win." Roy said. Everyone took there pants off, and Riza slipped her shirt off. "you know it's rude to stare." Riza said. Everyone turned blushing. Everyone got there cards, Jean lit a ciggeret. "Okay for Riza, your little skirt, and guys boxers." Roy said. Everyone got there cards. They laid down. "I win." Kain said. Roy slipped out of his pants, well the others had to take of there boxers. Riza took her skirt off.

Riza blushed as Kain gave out the cards. "This time Roy all remaining cloths, Riza your bra, and well you guys just plain lost." Kain said with a laugh. Everyone laid down. "I win." Riza said. "Game over." she said with a smile. "Man this sucks." Jean said. Riza laughed. Everyone put there cloths back on. "Man, Riza you cheat." Kain said. "No, I just never lose." Riza said with a smile. Everyone rolled there eyes. "Did you guys do Mrs. Hunt-Jenner's homework?" Jean asked. "Yeah." everyone said. "What was it?" Jean asked. "You where supposed to pick out if you wanted a boy or girl when you get older." Riza said. "Dang, I don't know." Jean said. "I don't think you should have a kid." Roy said. "Hey!" he yelled.

"I think you should have a daughter." Vato said. "Alright, I did my homework." Jean said. They all rolled there eyes. "You are so stupid." Vato said. "So." Jean said. "Alright well we got to get back to the house." Roy said standing up. "See ya." Jean said. Riza waved good bye following Roy out the door. "Man, Riza you cheat." Roy said. Riza smiled. "Do you want to go out and eat?" Roy asked. "Yeah, better then me cooking." Riza said. They walked to a near café, and sat down. "Okay so do you want a sandwich?" Roy asked sitting down. "Yeah." Riza said. Roy ordered for them. "Did know you where so good at playing poker." Roy said with a laugh.

"Yes well I didn't know you sucked so bad at poker." Riza laughed back. "You know you are so unfunny." Roy said. Riza rolled her eyes taking a sip of her ice tea. "I wonder how long my dad's going to be gone for." Riza said. "What you don't like living with me." Roy said. "Yes, I can't stand living with you." Riza said sarcastically. Roy rolled his eyes. The waitress came by and gave him their food and bill. "You are so annoying." Riza said. "What did I do this time?" he asked. "I don't know, but I do know you'll do something later on." Riza said, taking a bite of her food. Roy rolled his eyes, and started to eat. Once they where done Roy paid for everything and they made there way back to the house.

"Man I don't want to go to school." Roy said with a sigh, plopping down on the couch. "Yeah, me too." Riza said with a sigh. "We're home!" Maes yelled walking into the room with Gracia right behind him. Roy rolled his eyes. "You win anything?" Maes asked sitting down. "No, I lost." Roy said. "Oh my god, Roy Mustang lost." Maes said amazed. "Yeah, I won." Riza said with a smile. "Wow, and you lost to a girl." Maes said, laughing. "Shut up." Roy said annoyed. They all laughed. "So who's cooking?" Roy asked. "We just got done eating!" Riza cried. "Oh, yeah, that's right. I'm going to take a shower." Roy said getting up. They all looked at each other. "He's your boyfriend." Maes said. "He's your brother." Riza said. "Hey, I didn't have a chouse." Maes said. "Your right." Riza laughed.

A/N Time.

Hey I'm just going to end it there, the next chapter will be Monday. I have to get ready for orinatation for high school, put on my best suit. Straiten my hair, finish watching my new FMA dvd. Call my friends make sure there going. Then find my glasses, put on my nice shoes.

-sigh- so much to do. I hate school and dressing up, but hey if I'm dressing up you wont see me in a dress it will be in my finest suit. I think I'm going to wear my black pants and red dress white, with my black emo glasses. And I just finished painting my nails red. -smiles-. Later.

-Ember


	7. Please read

Hi Everyone! I'm sorry I haven't updated in a long time. I just don't think I can finish this story. If anyone would like to keep this story going just E-mail me. Well, sorry about this buy.


End file.
